Dawn of the World
by FoCuSyOuRmInD
Summary: A fallen angel shows Raito the world he had been seeking to create, only to be born after he had gone. No intentual pairings. Post-Death Note Centric
1. Apocolypse

**Dawn of the World**

_By: FoCuSyOuRmInD_

**Summary: An fallen angel shows Raito the new world he had been seeking to create, only to be born after he was gone.**

**Chapter One: Apocolypse**

* * *

Raito screamed and ran as fast as he could, his body soaked in his own blood. **HE** had been beaten at his own game by not only by Near and Mello, but L who had long since died. That bastard L, he had planned this all along. Even as he was dying he new he had won! He had planned this from the start, using his connections to the geniuses of the world and unlimited amounts of money and intellect to trap Raito in a net that was invisible to his all seeing eye. Then he passed the net over to his successors who, after some time, had discovered how to capture him in the threaded contraption. Then both used his ego against him which led to his defeat. Now Raito had become the hunted, instead of the wild hunter in the safari of life.

Storming through the doors of an abandoned warehouse Raito tripped over his own feet and collapsed on a metal staircase, his blood leaking from the his hand. "_Damn that Matsuda, this is his fault!",_ Raito cursed mentally referring to the wound as the dark of the dark of the setting sun began to set in. The last rays of sunlight were slowly dying along with Raito, and his new world. As time passed and the voices of those who had once followed him grew nearer; fear began to etch it's way into his mind.

_Misa? Mom? Father? Sayu?, _Raito began to plead the names of his 'loved' ones. They weren't there anymore. Sayu was traumatized, Misa didn't remember anything but the thoughts of becoming a 'woman', and his father was dead. His mother was to heartbroken to even talk to him anymore. Raito had lost everything; his world.

On a building across from the storage house sat Ryuk, his Death Note in hand, "**Hyuk, hyuk. Raito, didn't I say that in the** **end I would be the one to** **kill you**?" Ryuk flipped the Death Note open and pulled out a skull pen in one smooth movement. On a black empty page, in large, blood red letters, he scribbled down the name 'Yagami Raito'.

"**I guess that passed a least a little time."**

Back with Raito the lights slowly began to fade when a pounding in his heart brought him back slightly. He couldn't breathe or move or any such thing; he was dying because Ryuk had kept his word. Ryuk was killing him, but on the inside the child prodigy was already dead.

In his mind, Raito mentally cursed at the Shinigami, "_Damn you Ryuk, I didn't even get to finish creating the new world."_

Darkness towered over his soul and scooped his human soul from his body, pulling what was left of Raito's mind into the dark corners of Mu; nothingness. Raito twisted and screamed and the hand gripped him tighter and launched him through gray gates into the world before the gates closed and locked him in, only to disappear moments after.

"_It's dark."_

Raito got to his feet, realizing it to be desperately difficult do to the silver chains that now hugged tightly to his wrists. The chains fell to the black ground beneath him and continued on, sprawling on into darkness until they disappeared. Around Raito's neck a key had appeared, but his arms could only move so far and the chains didn't allow him to bring his arm even slightly above his waist line.

With his speedy intellect Raito discovered that if he moved anywhere it would have to be the road created by the never ending chain. Cursing mentally at his lack of freedom Raito moved slowly in the direction of the chain. Even as he moved the chain kept pulling and pulling, never allowing him anymore free movement or to go back where he began.

_"It's Empty"_

Raito slowly wandered for what he believed to be days. Never had he seen another person, and as time went by his soul seemed to clutch harder and harder to the idea of failure that plagued his mind after failing to create a new world. He was dieing on the inside of his soul, and he knew it. He had died life lonely and heartbroken and now he was to stay like that for all eternity. Raito soon discovered that after some time, that he was losing his sanity.

"_And I'm all alone."_

Raito trudged over the black ground with his head a downcast and his eyes empty. He clutched his fists. This was all that damn L's fault! If he had never interfered maybe he would have been able to create his perfect world after all. Now all his ideals, his dreams, had suddenly plummeted down the drains of history. It was all his fault that he had failed! Raito repeated this to himself over and over again in a trance, for he truly believed that none of this was his upbringing. And each and every time he would add more to the truths he had created for himself. Yagami Raito had officially become insane.

Yes, he thought mentally, it was **them **that caused the end of the beginning of the perfect world; one that would remain uncompleted. They had brought him up and tossed him out like a rag used for cleaning up messes. In the end the rag was too dirty to help them anymore. Raito's plot had been perfect and only when a simple _human _mistake had been encountered it had been his downfall. His eyes darkened with insanity as the time began to pass more slowly. He was losing what was left of his mind to the insanity and loneliness of Mu. Raito's time was almost up as a lonely figure of this world, and before long he would simply disappear and the empty shell of his body would remain traveling through the ends of time.

"_It's the **human's **faults."_

Raito was definitely not human, he began to explain to himself all too eagerly, he was _Kira _the god of the new, beautiful, peace filled world that would no longer be. Now the creation of the new world would forever be lost and incomplete. He **was** god, but after he was sent as the new worlds Messiah his plans had become incomplete due to the human factor of any possible outcomes. The new world no longer had a future, after all, he the god was no longer there to guide the people to it.

"_**Y**o**u**r **w**r**o**n**g**, **s**t**u**p**i**d** h**u**m**a**n**.", a _voice sang out in the empty space around him. Wind erupted from the black skies and the black 'earth' beneath him shook and rattled. Raito's eyes flashed with anger at the voice. He was not _Human, _he was a god. The savior. Raito turned to look at the intruder.

On the ebony colored wind was carried a girl, or what seemed to resembled one; Raito couldn't remember what a girl exactly looked like anymore. Her hair was long and white on one side of her head, and short and black on the other. Her right eye was blue, a pure bliss of light color like the clouds of heaven and the day time skies on earth mixed into one vibrant color, and her left eye was blood red, a fiery inferno of golds and red flares combined into a pool of red raspberry. The strange woman's kimono was a pale yellow and gold that ran down to her shin on the lighter, more vibrant, half of her body while the other half was dark and ragged with cuts and tares. The fabrics were shaded colored with blacks, blues and purples; the cloth barely reaching the tip of her kneecap. The girl was abnormally skinny and her skin pale and frightening like a death gods. Except she was almost...

"..._Deathly Beautiful_"

Raito had wondered what was keeping her up in the air during her flight down to him until he finally caught a glimpse of scrawny backside. On the light side of her body was a large black wing that was torn between the once feathered bones and barely even covered in skin and feathers anymore. It was amazing that the wing could even be used to fly. On the darker side of the demonic girl's body was a tiny white angel wing, barely even one fourth of the size of the black one. After much analysis of the female descending down before him Raito soon discovered that this was no ordinary woman created of his insanity in order to fulfill the blank spaces in his mind, she was a-

"**F**a**l**l**e**n **A**n**g**e**l", **replied the girl, completing his thoughts as she swooped down next to him. She fell to her knees as she landed and pulled her wings back into her body with cracks and other disturbing sounds that sent shivers of his spine. She looked up to him, still on her knees, and smiled evilly revealing a black tongue and shiny white teeth.

"**K**i**r**a **n**o** Y**a**g**a**m**i** R**a**i**t**o**, I**'m **g**o**i**n**g **t**o** s**h**o**w **y**o**u **t**h**e **n**e**w **w**o**r**l**d **y**o**u **h**a**v**e **c**r**e**a**t**e**d,** o**n**l**y **a**f**t**e**r **y**o**u** p**a**s**s**e**d** a**w**a**y"

Raito's insanity crumbled to the ground, and his right mind was born again.

* * *

**This idea hit me and I've decided I'm going to continue it. This story is going to be short, unlike the future plans of my other stories, and a sort of centric on the world that Raito had dreamed of creating but 'failed' to after his death. This story with halve at least 3 to 6 chapters and no more unless I feel I Haven't covered an area of the world that's not discussed in the series. I'm doing this to relatively pass time as I think abiut future chapters of my other stories, and am hoping that writing this story with help inspire me to write the next chapters in the others. It might even inspire me to write fight scenes if good enough.**

**I'm hoping that this might shove fanfiction in a whole new chapter, maybe influence others to write stories ralated to after the 'Death Note' series, too. I just haven't found that many yet. So please review, so I can have other people's input.**

**Rainbows and Raindrops**


	2. Of Seven Year Old Letters

**As Promised, here is the next chapter.**

**Dawn of the World**

_By: FoCuSyOuRmInD_

**Chapter 2: Of Seven Year Old Letters**

* * *

Raito stared with disbelief. He had succeeded at nothing; the new world as died before it was even born. That was the reason he was here now, suffering an eternal fate in chains at the center of Mu. Sure, he might have been talking to another being other than himself but that was no proof that he had succeeded in anything. It could be a trick on his mind for all he knew. He, Kira, might have become crazy!

"C**o**m**e**.

Waiting for no answer the fallen angel thrust her hand out and gripped the chains tightly in her pale hands. She pull slightly and the chain shattered into millions of pieces between her finger tips, freeing him from the ties that kept him in line. Raito could only gape in disbelief. She had appeared to make destroying that chain ultimately, if there was a possible outcome of her _not _having super strength of some sort, _easy. _She made it look as if a three month old child could break it.

"F**o**o**l**, **h**u**m**a**n**s **a**r**e** t**o**o w**e**a**k **t**o** b**r**e**a**k **t**h**e _M_**_y**a**k**u**r**a**k**u **K**y**o**u**k**o**u: C**h**a**i**ns **o**f** R**e**a**s**o**n**i**n**g M**u**r**d**e**r.", _she spoke plainly, annoyed by his constant questions and denial filled thoughts. The girl slowly began walking in the other direction, not even bothering to signal him to follow. She didn't need to; he was willing to follow after her before she had even descended before him. Kira was already broken, therefore he could no longer lead.

Raito sauntered over to her, neither fear or trust lingering in his soul for the angel. She was a fallen angel, fallen angels where different for a reason. An angel would have been pure, kind, and trustful. A demon would be tainted, seething, and traitorous. She was neither, so she was neither able to be trusted nor untrusted. She could be relentless at one moment and caring the next. This angel was a mere half-breed of the sort. She could never be humane or god-like in any category.

"**J**u**s**t l**i**k**e **y**o**u p**e**r**h**a**p**s**, h**u**m**a**n**", the fallen angel accused.

Raito cringed softly at the harshness in her voice. Her voice had suddenly changed from emotionless to cold and frightening. Her mood swings weren't as recognizable as most were, but it was still there. Perhaps, being snapped at wasn't as bad as it normally was, especially when he yelled and argued with himself.

He realized that he actually **liked **being cursed and scolded now; it refreshed him to the fact that he was still alive.

"What is your name, woman?", Raito asked out of the blue. The angel stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"**I **h**a**v**e **n**o** n**a**m**e." **

"Then what shall I call you?", Raito needed some sort of way to communicate with her right? How would he talk to her if she had no name? So at least now he could give her one.

"**C**a**l**l** m**e .. **H**i**b**a**n**a." (Hibana- translated literally to 'Spark')

Raito smiled slightly, Dejavu resounding through his head. Sparks the Angel? What an ironic name. Hibana turned back around and pulled a small quill out from her dress. It shined a golden light, and sent shivers down his body as he gazed at it in glory. Hibana started writing with it in mid-air, writing in a neat cursive style for someone who seemed to be here and away from any form of paper for hundreds of years. Red ink seemed to dance off the tip and in a flash she had finished, and the quill had disintegrated between her fingers.

The red words painted into mid air glowed and sizzled into the back round. The words burned slowly into nothing, but somehow started ripping a hole into the fabric of Mu.

Who knew it was possible to burn nothing?

The walls of Mu slowly burned open, and a resounding light passed through. Hibana gripped his hand and pulled him through without a second thought of what lied beyond it. Light burned his eyes and Raito shuddered in pain, blocking the rays with his hands. When Raito opened them he saw clear blue skies, towers scraping high against the sky overhead, and the roar of traffic down below. It all looked so familiar... like he had been here before...

It suddenly hit him like a thousand scolding hot needles pushing through his skin. "It's ... Tokyo."

Raito looked down and stared at the cars rolling down belief him. He then realized that he was actually floating in the air. "So... I'm still dead, correct?"

The fallen angel nodded and they floated aimlessly for a while in the sky. Raito was just so shocked for now that he couldn't figure out what to do first, or next for that matter. Hibana just waited patiently, it didn't matter how long they floated here, she had eternity to waste.

_But,_ then again, **he** didn't.

"**W**h**o** d**o** y**o**u** w**i**s**h **t**o** s**e**e **f**i**r**s**t?"

One person practically shot directly to Raito's head as soon as the question had been asked. He clenched his hands, and looked up to Hibana. Sure, most would see their family the second they got to watch down on them after they were dead, but **he **was a more important factor right now.

"I want to see... the damn brat Near, or Natte Rivers."

Hibana nodded, "**H**e**'**s** n**o**t** e**x**a**c**t**l**y** a **b**r**a**t **a**n**y**m**o**r**e."

Raito's eyebrows furrowed, "How long was I exactly in Mu?"

"**S**e**v**e**n **y**e**a**r**s."

Hibana slowly stared walking straight forward in the air and Raito shot out of the daze that had been created by the time gap in this lifetime. "Where are you going?"

That was when Raito noticed the building right before them, sitting in plain sight the whole time. It stretched over 50 stories high, with black glass windows, and made of pure stainless steal and cement walls for protection. Even after seven years, the investigation headquarters still stood as tall and proud as they did years ago.

A rough, clawed hand gripped his, "**C**o**m**e."

Raito obediently followed behind her, once in a while brush against the rough feather or scaly ripped skin on her wings, and was pulled closer to the building. As he got closer to the building Raito noticed something. He squinted, "Is that **_blood?"_**

Hibana shook her head, "**N**o, f**o**o**l**i**s**h **h**u**m**a**n, **i**t**'s** j**u**s**t **l**e**f**t**o**v**e**r **p**a**i**n**t **a**n**d** g**r**a**f**f**i**t**i **f**r**o**m **t**h**e** A**p**o**c**o**l**p**y**s**e** D**e**p**r**e**s**s**i**o**n** R**a**i**d."**

"The what?"

"**B**e **p**a**t**i**e**n**t, **f**o**o**l,** a**n**d **y**o**u**'**l**l **k**n**o**w **s**o**o**n **e**n**o**u**g**h."

Hibana kept floating towards the building and finally reached the outer walls, pressing her body against the outside she pulled Raito into the steal, moving through the walls. Raito remained silent. This was not as improbable and impossible as everything had been when he first entered the world with the Death Note, or as mysterious as it was in Mu.

Raito grumbled in discomfort at the feeling of seeping through the walls, like water through sponges, and sighed in relief when he had finally passed through all 6 layers of stainless steal, titanium, cement, rubber, and other newly generated metals that had been melded into one thick wall. It was hard to believe it was even possible to have windows with walls like that. Hibana loosened her grip on his hand, and Raito rubbed the red marks created by her hand. Even her grip was superior, and she wasn't _trying _to grip him that hard.

When Raito looked around he realized he was floating just above the marble flooring, and the ground was just inches away from his heels. He suddenly wondered if it was possible for a god to walk on the ground like mortals did when they were alive. From a distance Hibana glared silently at the humans head, _Would this damn thing hurry the hell up? Is it even **possible **to think that much in FIVE minutes?_

In 'reality' Hibana retained her composure and Raito silently continued pondering the familiar world around him. The cold silence was interrupted when the echo of footsteps resounded down the vacant halls. The rhythmic pattern grew louder as the moments pass, and finally someone turned the corner and headed straight down the hall they were currently in.

"T-that's.. thats..."

"**M**a**t**s**u**d**a, **t**h**e **n**e**w **g**ua**r**d **f**o**r** E**r**u." **('Eru' is L in Japanese, it may be spelled different but it basically sounds the same. Hibana calls him Eru and Raito calls him L in this story)

Raito never really felt back then that Matsuda was a factor during his war with L, he as just a small obstacle that really didn't effect anything or make any sort of difference. Now, seeing him seven years later it was like seeing a spitting image of his dead father in the facial features of another. Matsuda's body was lean and partially muscular. He had grown at least by five inches and was no longer the Noob Police Cop he once was. His expression was serious, but his eyes still young and kind like when he was younger. His black hair was no longer as long as it was, and was cut short, now only down to his ears around his whole head.

His brown eyes were quite similar to Soichiro's, strong, loving, and knowledgeable. Although he didn't have any facial hair like Raito's father there definitely was a resemblance between Matsuda and Soichiro. As Matsuda grew closer to them Raito could see each feature more clearly. Matsuda's eyes were slightly darkened, and mellow. The top of his hair was spiked slightly giving him the middle aged man look, and his clothing consisted of a black suit. Compared to his once youthful self, anfd his image now there was a great difference. Matsuda had seemed to completely change his image into his fathers.

It wasn't that it was unexpected to see Matsuda resembling his father,but it was sure a change. When Matsuda first became a cop he was handled and taught by his father, and after a while Raito realized that Matsuda had grown to idolize his father. So it was completely exspected for him to turn out like this in his father's memory, and now that he thought about it, it was sort of predictable that Matsuda had reacted the way he did when he shot Raito at the abandoned warehouse.

After all, Raito **was** the reason his father had died.

Raito stood completely still, floating in the air, as Matsuda walked closer to them. As each step echoed against the floor and Matsuda became closer his eyes never wavered from Raito's. And finally as Matsuda was about one small step away, he stepped right through him. Raito screamed, "What the hell!?"

"**W**e**'r**e **n**o**t **l**i**v**i**n**g **f**o**r**m**s, **f**o**o**l**i**s**h** h**u**m**a**n.", Hibana spat, smirking at his idiocy. Raito glared at her and stared then stared back at Matsuda's retreating form. He shivered, "That was unnerving."

Raito turned away, and back to Hibana who was still chuckling to herself with an evil smirk on her face. Slightly pissed Raito glared, "Where's Near, damn it?"

"**D**o**w**n **t**h**e **h**a**l**l **a**n**d **t**o** t**h**e **r**i**g**h**t."

Raito turned around and sprinted down the halls and to the nearest door, leaving Hibana behind him. Anger flashing in his pupils he focused on the only visible door before him and made an effort to slow down his run. Raito tripped over his own spiritual feet and melted through the solid door. Crashing down into the room, Raito looked up from his position on the 'floor' and looked around.

"_Where is Benson?" _

Raito's head shot to the nearest form that had spoken. The voice came from the chair positioned at least 3 meters in front of him, directly in front of several familiar screens. The room was dark, and dimly lighted by the screens of the computer but you could still see the adult forms of the occupants. One was seated in the chair, the other right at his side.

"Who the hell is Benson?"

"**M**a**t**s**u**d**a, **f**o**o**l**i**s**h **h**u**m**a**n."**

"_Benson just left for Limunda's graduation, she's going to third grade next year." _the figure next to the chair spoke, and Raito confirmed that the person standing next to the seated man was indeed a woman, probably in her early 30's. Raito tried to focus harder on the woman by the screen, and finally it all came into view.

"Holy Shit."

Naomi Misora stood next to the seated man in all her (once believed to be dead) glory. Her long brown hair had been tied in a bun on top of her head, and she remained in a black suit and black shoes. She had also aged in the 7 years (10 if you counted the ones she had been 'dead') and was now a little more facially serious and matured, rather than the young woman she had been. The thing was Raito could still not believe she had lived.

Back when he was alive, she had dug her way deep into the investigation and threatened to reveal a major down plot on his ideals, so he had managed to get her name one cold winter morning and sent her off to commit suicide in the most unpredictable place one could actually look for someone going to commit suicide. He hadn't had to deal with her since, it how exactly it was possible, he would never know.

"**T**h**e **t**w**e**n**t**y **s**i**x**t**h r**u**l**e** o**f **t**h**e** D**e**a**t**h **N**o**t**e, **t**h**o**s**e** u**n**d**e**r 7**8**0 **d**a**y**s **w**i**l**l **n**o**t** b**e** a**f**f**e**c**t**e**d **b**y **t**h**e **D**e**a**t**h **Note."**

Raito's shot around and he stared the the approaching fallen angel. Hibana approached him slowly and fiercely picked him up off the ground. Raito just blinked and stared back to Naomi. "How does that have to-"

Raito blanched as the man spoke from his chair again, realizing the truth not at all too soon, _"How's your son, Kousuke, Naomi?"_

"So she was pregnant?", Raito asked confused. How had that affected anything at all though?

"O**f** t**h**e **m**a**n**y **r**u**l**e**s** o**f** t**h**e **D**e**a**t**h** N**o**t**e**, t**h**e**r**e **a**r**e** p**r**e**c**i**s**e **r**u**l**e**s** b**e**n**e**a**t**h **t**h**o**s**e** r**u**l**e**s **t**o **p**r**e**v**e**n**t** l**o**o**p**h**o**l**e**s. **U**n**d**e**r** R**u**l**e** n**u**m**b**e**r** 2**6** t**h**e**r**e **a**r**e** a**l**s**o** r**u**l**e**s. **A** m**o**r**t**a**l** h**u**m**a**n **c**h**i**l**d** i**s** a**p**p**r**o**x**i**m**a**t**e**l**y in **i**t **m**o**t**h**e**r'**s** w**o**m**b** f**o**r **9** m**o**n**t**h**s**, e**a**s**i**l**y** u**n**d**e**r **t**h**e** l**i**m**i**t **o**f **7**8**0** d**a**y**s**, w**h**i**c**h **i**s **n**e**a**r**l**y **t**w**o** y**e**a**r**s. **W**h**e**n **a** m**o**t**h**e**r** i**s** p**r**e**g**n**a**n**t** s**h**e **c**a**n**n**o**t **d**i**e** u**n**d**e**r **t**h**e** a**f**f**e**c**t**s **o**f **a** D**e**a**t**h **N**o**t**e, **o**n**l**y **a**f**t**e**r** t**h**e **c**h**i**l**d** h**a**s **s**u**c**c**e**s**s**f**u**l**l**y **e**x**i**t**e**d **i**t'**s** m**o**t**h**e**r**s **w**o**m**b **c**a**n** s**h**e **b**e **a**f**f**e**c**t**e**d **a**g**a**i**n**. B**u**t **u**n**d**e**r** t**h**e**s**e **c**o**n**d**i**t**i**o**n**s **t**h**e**r**e** a**r**e **a**l**s**o **t**h**o**s**e** t**h**a**t** c**a**n **b**e **f**a**v**o**r**e**d** b**y** t**h**e **S**h**i**n**i**g**a**m**i**. I**f** t**h**e **c**h**i**l**d** i**s** s**u**c**c**e**s**s**f**u**l**l**y** o**u**t **o**f **t**h**e **w**o**m**b**, b**u**t **i**s **s**t**i**l**l** c**o**n**n**e**c**t**e**d **t**o **i**t'**s** m**o**t**h**e**r** w**i**t**h** a**n** u**m**b**i**l**i**c**a**l **c**o**r**d **i**t **i**s **o**f**f**i**c**i**a**l**l**y **u**n**d**e**r** t**h**e **a**f**f**e**c**t **o**f **t**h**e **D**e**a**t**h **N**o**t**e **f**o**r** t**h**e **s**e**c**o**n**d**s** i**t** i**s** c**o**n**n**e**c**t**e**d. **T**h**a**t **w**a**y** t**h**e **c**h**i**l**d** c**a**n **b**e **k**i**l**l**e**d, **e**v**e**n **i**f **i**t **s**u**r**v**i**v**e**d **b**i**r**t**h**. T**h**e**r**e **i**s **a**l**s**o **a** r**u**l**e** a**b**o**u**t **w**h**e**n **t**h**e** N**a**m**e** o**f **t**h**e **p**r**e**g**n**a**n**t **m**o**t**h**e**r **i**s **w**r**i**t**t**e**n**. I**f** h**e**r **n**a**m**e **i**s **w**r**i**t**t**e**n** d**u**r**i**n**g** p**r**e**g**n**a**n**c**y **s**h**e **w**i**l**l** n**o**t **d**i**e** o**n**c**e** s**h**e **h**a**s **g**i**v**e**n **b**i**r**t**h**. B**u**t **a**f**t**e**r **s**o**m**e** t**i**m**e** d**u**e **t**o **t**h**e** H**u**m**a**n **S**u**f**f**i**c**i**e**n**c**y** L**a**w **cr**e**a**t**e**d **b**y **t**h**e** D**e**a**t**h **G**o**d**s, **i**t **m**a**y** a**p**p**e**a**r** a**s** t**h**o**u**g**h** t**h**e **w**o**m**a**n** i**s** g**o**i**n**g **t**o **d**i**e**, b**u**t **i**t **t**a**k**e**s** a **f**u**l**l **1**0 **m**i**n**u**t**e**s** b**e**f**o**r**e** t**h**e **D**e**a**t**h** i**s **c**a**n**c**e**l**e**d**, a**n**d **i**n **t**h**a**t **t**e**n** m**i**n**u**t**e**s **t**h**e** 'D**e**a**t**h' **i**s **s**t**a**l**l**e**d**. S**o** w**h**e**n** s**h**e **w**a**l**k**e**d **a**w**a**y **f**r**o**m **y**o**u**, i**t** a**p**p**e**a**r**e**d** f**o**r **t**h**e** D**e**a**t**h **N**o**t**e **t**o **b**e **t**a**k**i**n**g **a**f**f**e**c**t, **b**u**t** i**t** w**o**u**l**d **n**o**t**."

"So what did she do once she realize she wasn't going to die anymore if her death was canceled?", Raito asked, glaring at the woman he thought had long died before him.

"**B**e**i**n**g** t**h**e **s**m**a**r**t **w**o**m**a**n **s**h**e** i**s**, N**a**o**m**i **t**o**o**k **r**e**f**u**g**e **i**n **a** s**m**a**l**l **c**i**t**y **o**u**t**s**i**d**e** t**h**e **C**o**u**n**t**r**y**, a**l**l **t**h**e** w**a**y **i**n **A**f**r**i**c**a **o**n**c**e **s**h**e** d**i**s**c**o**v**e**r**e**d** s**h**e **w**a**s** p**r**e**g**n**a**n**t**. S**h**e **t**h**e**n **w**a**i**t**e**d **f**o**r** y**o**u **t**o **b**e **c**a**u**g**h**t **b**y **L**, a**n**d **f**i**n**a**l**l**y** r**e**t**u**r**n**e**d** w**i**t**h** h**e**r **t**h**r**e**e** y**e**a**r** o**l**d **s**o**n** a**f**t**e**r **y**o**u**r **d**e**a**t**h** w**a**s **o**f**fi**c**i**a**l**l**y** A**n**n**o**u**n**c**e**d."

Raito stared, trying to process all the quickly explained information. After a good five minutes he spoke again, "Can a pregnant woman be killed by a person under the influence of a Death Note? Lets say someone who is suppose to die in a car crash because a Shinigami wrote their name down with the exact information required for that type of death, would the woman die?"

Hibana simply nodded, "**Y**e**s."**

_"He's fine. He's graduating from the 8th grade in about a month." _Naomi answered with a nod towards the man.

He chuckled, "_You know I'm starting to believe that your son may be the next L, Naomi. His intellect seems to be growing quite rapidly for a 9 year old."_

_"Near-sama, you know that's not quite true. You still have that girl from the Whammy Orphanage who's caught your attention as well. Kuroma, I believe?" _Naomi said with a small smile to the man. Raito's eyebrows furrowed and he growled. He stepped forward and descended to Near's side, his fists tightened into balls.

_"Yes, Her name is Kuroma, but she chose finally chose her code name."_

_"Really?"_

_The man chuckled, "She chose the name..._

_... Kadabra..."_

Raito stopped in his tracks, and peered at the young man. Seven years really had done a toll on everyone... but it was almost as if he was the only one who had been left untouched, and yet aging beautifully at the same time. (Eww, Pedophile... uh.. I think.. wait... since he's dead does that make Near older than him? O.o)

Near's face was equally as pale as it was when he was younger. When he was 19, or 21 when he last saw him, he was rather short... Well at least appeared to be, because he was kneeling down. His trademark pajama's had changed from a long white sleeved pajama shirt with a pocket embedded on the front, to a simple white long sleeved suit like shirt (still comfortable to sleep in) with blue stripes and a buttoned pocket. His pants barely showed, due to the excessive length of the shirt, and they weren't pants at all. He wore lose cotton Capri's, shaded with a light blue tint. Even with the style and color change, it was still the same pajama like cloths he wore in the old days.

His hair was still opaque white, but slightly grayer. It was more sprawled over, but neater than it had been; The lack of sleep he endured as L could have attributed to his new hairstyle. His eyes were warmer than they use to be, and his attitude simply kinder. After many years of enduring the life as L could have made him somewhat warmer to the people he was saving. Maybe even smarter if he knew what was on their good and bad side.

Face was stronger too, more firm, and the baby fat he had retained as a young adult as died away. He was over all really skinny, had it not been for the fact that he still had mucsles on his body, then he would practically be a twig.

He had matured.

"He's changed."Raito added to his own thoughts.

Then Near pulled out a couple of dolls from his pocket and placed them on the desk in front of him. Raito's face completely faultered.

"So much for that."

Raito turned away from Near with a small smile on his face. Life in this world had changed, but the people were still the same. Matsuda was the Watari now, Near was L, and Naomi was just his assistant. Naomi and Matsuda both had families now.

"**W**h**e**r**e **d**o** y**o**u** w**a**n**t** t**o** g**o** n**o**w**, f**o**o**l**i**s**h **h**u**m**a**n?", **Hibana asked with boredom dripping like venom from her toungue. Raito shut his eyes, trying to prevent the tears he was not allowed to shed as Kira, and descended from the room.

"Home."

* * *

**Yes, I know that was long, but it sort of clears up the world's setting right now. More characters would continue to pile in as the story continues. Remember, this is fan fiction, I doubt any of this will ever become true for the series.**

**I'll clarify the rules I created for the 700 and whatever days old rule.**

**1. A pregnant woman can only die naturally during pregnancy, or by a person under the influence of a Death Note, not by the Death Note or Shinigami it self.**

**2. The second the child from the pregnant mother has left the mother's womb, the mother can be affect by the Death Note again.**

**3. As long as the child born is connected to its mother by the umbilical cord while outside it's mothers womb it can be under the affect of a Death Note.**

**4. The mother will not die after the pregnancy if her name is written down during the pregnancy.**

**5. If a pregnant woman's name is written down during pregnancy her death will be 'stalled' for 10 minutes (plus the time it takes for the person death to take affect) and will then cancel on itself.**

**6. Children under 2 3/4 years old can not be affect by the Death Note.**

**Read and Review!**


End file.
